


What Happens After a Communist Revolution

by ivorymallard



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Alcohol, Declarations Of Love, Drugs, M/M, Murder, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorymallard/pseuds/ivorymallard
Summary: "Um, Tankie?" Ancom was choking up."What is it, my sweet?" Commie placed a hand on Ancom's shoulder."All of those jokes you made about—" He chuckled, tears welling up in his eyes. "—about killing me when this is all over... Those were just jokes, right?""Of course, my sweet. I would not hurt you for any reason."
Relationships: Ancom/tankie, LibLeft/AuthLeft, leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	What Happens After a Communist Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Overlord Jreg replied to a comment on "what happens after a communist revolution" with: "Every video will now just be Ancom dying in different ways."
> 
> So I decided I would do that.

The sun rose over an open field. This land was untouched, undeveloped. It was all theirs.

"I can't believe it, Tankie. We did it."

"да. I am proud of us, Anarkiddie. Our efforts have finally paid off."

Ancom took qis bat into both of qis hands and started nervously fidgeting with it.

"Hey, Tankie, I love you."

"I love you too, Anarkiddie."

Ancom looked at the ground.

"Um, Tankie?" Qe was choking up.

"What is it, my sweet?" Commie placed a hand on Ancom's shoulder.

"All of those jokes you made about—" Qe chuckled, tears welling up in qis eyes. "—about killing me when this is all over... Those _were_ just jokes, right?"

"Of course, my sweet. I would not hurt you for any reason." Commie's other arm shifted.

Ancom sighed, relieved of a small burden. Qe turned to the side to look at the field that qe would soon be living and working on, and, feeling a small lift of pride, rested qis bat back over qis other shoulder. Commie pulled his hand away and planted a kiss on the back of Ancom's head. He would need to be quick; he simply couldn't think about it.

"The flowers sure are beautiful, huh?"

Commie looked at the gun. He swallowed hard.

"да, Ancom. Just... keep looking at the flowers."

Ancom heard a bang that felt like it was coming from inside qis ear.

Qe woke up and fell hard out of qis bed, throwing up onto the floor.

* * *

Ancom's nightmares were getting more and more persistent. The dream in the field was the most frequent; qe'd had it seven times so far. Whenever qe was jolted awake by some surreal death, qe would shamble over to Commie's room and climb in his bed. Commie was always welcoming. Ancom often wondered why qe didn't just sleep with him all the time. Maybe qe was just afraid.

* * *

Ancom and Commie were walking on a sidewalk. Ancom wasn't sure what street they were on, or where they were going. All qe knew was that they were moving, and that was good enough for qim.

Commie's steps were erratic; sometimes too fast, sometimes too slow. It felt like they had been walking for a long time. Ancom took Commie's hand in qis own, trying to keep their pace even. Something felt off, though. Maybe the sky was darker than usual today, or maybe the air was thicker. Maybe qe was just seeing things. Qe looked over at Commie, who looked back and smiled unevenly.

"You look pale, Ancom." Commie's voice sounded thick and warped.

"I look... what? What are you talking about?"

Ancom looked down at qis hands. Qe _did_ look pale. No, qe was turning **gray**. Qis head started spinning, and qe suddenly felt too weak to hold qis bat.

"Tankie, what's happening? What's going on?"

Commie's face screwed up in sorry disgust as he yanked his hand away from Ancom's.

"Tankie? What are you doing, Tankie? Honey?" Qis heart was pounding.

"I apologize, comrade. I cannot love you like this," he said, voice low. He took Ancom's bat and raised it.

"No, Tankie, what are you doing? Tankie? TANKIE—"

The last thing qe saw was Commie swinging the blood-stained bat at qis skull. Qe woke qimself screaming.

* * *

Ancom was beginning to go without sleeping. Qe never felt rested, even if qe slept through an entire day. It didn't seem worth it anymore. Qe would lay awake in Commie's bed at night, trying desperately to convince qimself that qis dreams had no reason to exist.

Eventually, the other extremists decided that they had seen enough. They all sat Ancom down on the sofa, grabbing chairs for themselves, and looked at each other, then Ancom, then each other again, nervously. Commie was the first to lean forward and cleared his throat.

"Anarkiddie," he started, looking Ancom in the eye, "We have noticed that you are not resting. You like in my bed at night, but I know you do not sleep."

"We're worried, Ancom," Ancap interjected.

"I may not enjoy your degeneracy, but even I know that we can't let any member of this partnership falter," Nazi said.

Ancom's eyes prickled with tears, and qis mask started to fall. Qe gripped qis bat tighter. Commie stood up quickly and sat down next to qim, wrapping an arm around qis waist.

"It's perfectly alright, Anarkiddie. We will understand. Tell us what is wrong."

Ancom sighed, trying to trick qis body into relaxing. Qe let go of qis bat a little bit.

"Tankie, I really think—" Qe looked quickly at the others in the room. Ancap was leaning forward expectantly, fiddling with his lapels, and Nazi was leaning back in his chair, doing a poor job of concealing his own concern. "I really think we should have this conversation... just the two of us. In private." Qe braced qimself, although qe didn't know exactly what for.

Commie glared at Ancap and Nazi, prompting them to leave. They shuffled back into their own rooms. He knelt in front of Ancom, holding qis wrists softly.

"What is it, Anarkiddie?"

Qe broke down crying, unable to say anything. Commie just held qim and kissed qim gently, unsure of what qe needed.

* * *

Ancom was sitting against a wall with a joint in qis hand. Qe coughed vainly, not even needing to, and passed it to Ancap, who was sitting next to qim.

"You know, kiddie—"

"Don't call me that—"

"Whatever. I really do enjoy spending time with you. Sometimes. When we're not talking about money or my child wives."

"Can you blame me? Children can't consent to marriage or sex!"

"See, this is what I'm talking about." He paused to take a drag. "Here." Ancap pulled a bottle out of his jacket. Was that supposed to fit in there? Ancom didn't care. Qe popped it open and took a long drink. It didn't taste like anything.

"I guess you're right." Qe shuffled so that qe was pressed against Ancap's side and rested qis head on his shoulder. It felt nice to be next to someone so warm. Qe wrapped qis arms around Ancap, and Ancap let his arm fall over Ancom's shoulder. They slumped together, and for the first time in months, Ancom felt like qe could rest.

Ancom opened qis eyes to the sound of soft footsteps and saw boots walking across the floor. Qe looked to the side, qis brain finally processing that qe was awake, and qe saw Ancap dead next to qim. Qis arms and legs felt like lead, and it was all qe could do to lift qis head and look a malicious Commie in the eye. Qe was so tired.

"Please," qe sobbed, suddenly feeling blood trickling down from qis temples, "Please just take me."

Commie looked confused.

"I'm exhausted. I want to wake up. Just _kill_ me!" Qe spat. Qe rose from where qe was sitting.

Commie stepped back.

"Tankie, if you don't get a gun, or a noose, or a club, or a bath big enough to drown me _right now_ —" The blood was running clear and started pouring out of qis wrists. "—I will kill you first."

Qe grabbed qis bat and, seeing that Commie had no intention to move, raised it above qis head. Qe came down on Commie's right shoulder first, then his left, then his ribs. Commie fell to the ground. Ancom bashed Commie's skull, eyes squeezed shut, until he was dead. When Ancom opened qis eyes, qe held qis breath and fell to qis knees. This wasn't Commie's body.

It was Ancom's.

* * *

Ancom jolted awake, finding qimself laying on the sofa. Qis heart was racing and qis clothes were sticking to qis sweat-drenched body. After scrubbing qis nightmare out of qis eyes, qe looked at the coffee table and half-remembered making qimself a bagel before passing out. Qe was still hungry—probably more so than before—and qe scarfed down the bagel without a second thought. Qe sat motionless on the sofa for a few minutes before settling qimself and walking to Commie's room.

Qe knocked softly.

"Tankie? You in there?"

"One moment, Anarkiddy, I'm coming."

Ancom led them both to Commie's bed. Qe sat down at Commie's side, beginning to shake, but steeling qis resolve and calming qimself.

"Do you remember a couple weeks ago, when you asked me why I haven't been sleeping?"

"Yes, Ancom. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I mean, I think. I hope." Qe shifted closer to Commie. "Tankie, do you love me?"

Caught off-guard, Commie's face flushed.

"We had never—you had not—I did not know that we..." his voice trailed off, not knowing what he should do. Ancom turned to face him, and he reciprocated.

"I know, but I want us to say it, just so that we know. I want you to know that I love you, and I want to know if you love me, too. Just for us. Nothing else has to change."

Commie looked down at where their hands were locked together.

"I do love you, Ancom. I should have told you before."

"Thanks, Tankie, but it's fine. It was worth the wait." Qe looked into Commie's eyes for a long time before Commie looked away and cleared his throat to speak.

"Is there anything else you needed to tell me? About your sleep, perhaps?"

Ancom thought about keeping qis nightmares to qimself, but decided that qe couldn't keep secrets from the one qe loves.

"I was having really bad nightmares about... um..." Qis heart started beating faster, and qe suddenly couldn't sit still. "...I was having nightmares where you would kill me—" Qis voice broke, and qe started crying softly into Commie's shoulder.

"Oh, Anarkiddie..." He had to push back a wave of guilt. "I am truly sorry. I do not wish to harm you, my sweet. You are precious to me. We are made as compliments. Partners." He squeezed Ancom tightly and leaned back, taking qis face in his hands. "I will not harm you."

"I really needed to hear that," Ancom sputtered through qis hiccups. Qe looked at Commie briefly and started to chuckle and cry all over again. Qe looked at the clock on the wall and suddenly felt very tired. "Do you want to go to bed, Tankie?" Commie looked at the clock and then back at Ancom.

"You will sleep tonight?"

"Yeah. I think I'll be sleeping for a while."

They peeled off their jackets and hats and masks and exchanged a few small kisses (met with giggles from Ancom) before curling up and falling asleep.

For the first time in months, Ancom slept and got rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a Kudos if this was any good! Or if it was bad but you cried anyway! Or if you cried because it was so bad!  
> I am so sorry please don't show Mr Guevara


End file.
